New Life
by lemonlime2962
Summary: Ally goes and starts her new life in New York to pursue her music career. Back home in Miami Austin isnt compleatly faithful. When Ally finds out how will she cope? What will happen to her life in New York? Read and review to find out! Surprise twists, turns, and Ally finally grows a backbone! Rating my change for possible language. Hope you all like it!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Well Hi there! So, someone please tell me that they weren't as sad as I was when I watched the episode where Ally gets accepted into the New York Music Academy. It just made me so mad how her friends weren't supportive of her dream just because it was in New York. So yeah! I decided to say to hell with that episode and pretend that she did go after all!

P.S In this fanfiction Ally and Austin had been dating before she went to New York

No copy right infringement intended- all characters except for those of my own creation are owned by Disney

Ally POV

"I got in! I got in!" I yelled jumping up and down;

I had just opened my acceptance letter to MSNY. One of the top music schools in the world. It had always been my dream to go to MSNY- and it was finally coming true.

"Austin! I got in!" I yelled as Austin walked into Sonic Boom, the music store my father owned.

"Got in where?" Austin asked with a puzzled expression.

"Oh you know, just MSNY- the music school of my dreams." I said rolling my eyes.

"Wait! You got in there? Congrats Ally!" Austin said swooping me in for a big hug and kiss.

"I know! I'm so excited, I fly out next week!" I said staring up into his clear blue eyes that suddenly clouded.

"Wait what? Fly out where? I thought it was in Miami?"

"Oh… You didn't know? Austin, MSNY is in New York." I said- I thought I had told him

"New York? But Ally, what about us?" Austin asked

"Us? Austin, this is my dream. I've wanted this my entire life. I mean, we can Skype and call and text. We can do this, I know we can." I said with a sad smile

"O-ok. We can definitely make this work." Austin said giving me a smile back

"Dinner at Ocean Prime tonight? To celebrate?"

"Of course, that would be great. My treat." Austin said smiling and kissing me again

Those were the moments I loved most with Austin when he was sweet, caring, and compassionate.

Kissing him, it was like the world stopped and my eyes opened for the first time. It was amazing.

For the rest of the week leading up to my big move we tried to spend as most time together and with Trish and Dez.

Soon it was the night before I was supposed to leave. Austin took my out to a fancy restaurant and gave me a nice digital camera frame filled with pictures of us.

The night seemed to fly by too fast and soon it was time to say goodbye.

"I love you Ally, never forget that. I'll wait for you."

"I love you too Austin. I'll call you the moment my plane touches the ground."

He pulled me into a passionate kiss and all my fears melted away.

"Bye Austin."

"Bye Ally." He said as I turned and walked into Sonic Boom.

A/N So this was just a quick goodbye chapter explaining a few of Ally's feelings and whatnot. Next chapter, she starts her new life in New York. Hope you like it and if you Comment, or Favorite- as always- Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Yayyy! New chapter! I'm so excited for this chapter that I can barely breathe! So let's get to it! Hope that you guys all like it!

No copy right infringement intended- all characters except for those of my own creation are owned by Disney

Ally POV

The black tarmac was gradually getting farther and farther away as my plane took off.

"Goodbye Miami…" I muttered under my breath as I watched out my window as the sun slowly rose bathing my old home in a warm orange color. I was going to miss it there, but this school…. It was my dream, my future life.

I couldn't wait to get there and start my new life off. I can't wait to tell Austin all about New York- I am going to miss him so much… But I know that one day we will be together and I'll be over my fear of singing in public and we'll be famous and doing duets for big crowds of fans….

*Two Hours Later*

The plane touched down on the wet tarmac with a jarring impact. The sky's were cloudy but my mood was anything but. I couldn't wait to get to my dorm and start to get settled in. Tomorrow was my first day at the Academy and I had to get some shopping done with the money I had saved up from working at Sonic Boom.

Thinking about Sonic Boom reminded me that I needed to call Austin- I had promised to call him as soon as the plane touched down and I was a man of my word! Well, err, girl. Oops.

"Hey! Guess who is now officially a New Yorker?" I said into the phone laughing

"Hmmm… Let me guess… Could that person possibly be Ally Dawson?" Austin said laughing back

"It feels so good to hear your voice." I said

"I know; yours too. I miss you so much"

"Aww! Austin! I've been gone less than 24 hours!"

"Hey! You started it!" Austin said play-arguing with me

"Grrrr… Lol, I gotta go set up my dorm. Call you later?"

"Yea sure. Have fun!"

"Love you!" I said smiling

"Love you too Ally D."

After I had hailed down a cab and reached the Academy I had to hunt down my room.

Room 754 E Wing… Hmm, fancy I thought to myself as I went to the bank of elevators that were in the common room lobby.

I punched in my room code in the elevator and started to wait for it to take me to my new room.

I surveyed the elevator around me- there was one other person who looked about my age.

She was wearing a black tank top, leather jacket, and long black skinny jeans.

"Hi I'm Ally." I said

"Nicole, Nice to meet you. What room are you in?"

"754. You?" I asked

"No way! Me too! We must be room buddies!"

"Oh wow! That's so cool! Have you been up to the room yet?" I asked

"No not yet, but it looks like we're about to find out." She said just as the door opened with a ding

"Oh. Holy. Wow." We both said in unison. The place was huge!

I think I'm going to like it here… I thought, a wide grin spreading across my face

A/N Hope you all liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Hi guys! I know I have not updated in a while and I'm super sorry for that, but I've been really busy with school.

I hope you all like this chapter!

No copyright infringement intended all rights go to Disney except any of my own characters

Ally POV

For a first year dorm room for a scholarship student, this place was humongous! We were up on the top floor and had a wall of pure glass windows giving us a perfect view of Central Park to the left and the academy to the right.

There was a large kitchen to the right of the door and a good size living area that was already completely furnished with a black and white area rug, a black leather couch, glass coffee table, two side tables with modern looking lamps, and a black leather couch. The icing on the cake was a flat screen T.V atop a stone electrical fire place that was set into the ice blue walls.

"Oh! You guys must be my two new roommates!" A voice said

We both turned around quickly, not expecting that there was someone already here.

"I'm Victoria, what are your names?" Said a girl who looked our age that was dressed in all designer brands.

"I'm Ally, and this is Nicole; nice to meet you- I take it that you furnished all of this? It seems a bit fancy for

a regular dorm room." I asked

"Yeah, my Dad always over does it a bit- he owns the school." She said, clearly embarrassed.

"I understand, but that must be so cool! Having your Dad, I mean." Said Nicole

"It definitely does have its perks, but there are a couple downsides. But let's not get into that! Why don't you guys unpack and we can all go to the Cafe down the street- wait, Oh no! I'm late for my classes! Gotta run! Said Victoria grabbing her bag and running out the door.

"Well, that was... Interesting- I think I like her though, she seemed nice, what do you think?" I asked

"I like her too! And I like this room even more." said Nicole eying the room.

I just laughed.

"Let's go scope out the rooms." I suggested.

We walked down the plush hallway and at the end it branched off into four sections. The one on the right was obviously Victoria's judging by the unmade bed and instruments of every size and shape scattered around.

We moved on to the next room when Nicole shouted out

"Mine! Dibs! I call it!"

And started pulling her suitcase in the room.

I took a quick peak in her room and gasped.

It had a queen size bed, an en-suite bathroom with a Jacuzzi, a window that had slide up panels for privacy, and a flat screen t.v.

"Wow, good pick! I'm going to see what the other rooms have in store for me!"

I said smiling as I exited the room, leaving Nicole to unpack.

When I entered the third room I took a look around but it just wasn't for me. Not enough windows maybe?

When I got to the fourth room I stopped in my tracks and gasped, it was perfect!

The walls were painted turquoise with white and black decals and the carpet was white. There was a large queen size bed, en-suite bathroom with a Jacuzzi and shower, a small walk-in closet, little slide out containers that fit right into the wall perfect for storing clothes and sheet music, a white desk table with a black modern looking lamp that was placed right by the 1/2 wall of window- which had slide down panels just like Nicole's room, and a flat screen t.v.

The moment I set my suitcase down, it started to feel just like home

A/N So it looks like Ally is settling in pretty good, but how is Austin doing back in Miami? Find out in the next chapter!

Leave me lots of reviews, favorites, and follows- I live for 'em!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Yay! Two updates in one day! I felt super bad for not updating in so long so I made this chapter extra long, just for all of you!

No copyright infringement intended all rights go to Disney except any of my own characters

Ally POV

Perfect! I thought to myself as I laid back on my bed. I had just spent the better part of two hours organizing and unpacking my room and it was starting to feel just like home. I glanced over at my nightstand and picked up my photo of Austin and I on our first date, just as I did, my phone started to ring.

I checked the caller i.d before answering, speak of the devil; it was Austin.

"Hey! I was just thinking of you!" I answered cheerfully

"Me too! I miss you so much! Hows New York?"

"I miss you too! And you wouldn't believe how amazing it is. One of my roommates is the daughter of the man that owns the school, and her Dad paid for the room to be furnished- it's almost like a 5-star hotel! En-Suite bathrooms in every room, Flat screen t.v's, and everything is stunning! My room is so amazing, I have a wall of glass that looks out over Central Park!" I said, beaming

"Oh wow, Ally! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, how are Trish and Dez?" I asked

"Their great! Trish took your old job at Sonic Boom but I don't really think that it will last that long- I mean, her longest job was what? Three days? And Dez is helping me pick out a new songwriter." Austin answered.

"That's awesome! And, I'm pretty sure her longest job was only two days. And new songwriter? I thought we were just going to do it over Skype or something?" I said

Just because I moved doesn't mean we can't still write songs...

"Oh, well we just thought it would be a bit easier." Said Austin

"Well good luck then! Hey- I have to go, but I'll talk to you later, Love you!" I said

"Love you too Ally! Bye!" Austin said, ending the call.

I looked up from my phone frowning slightly, Nicole was standing in the doorway and had obviously been listening in on our conversation. I didn't mind all that much, it's not like we were talking about anything all that important and she was probably just wondering who I was talking to.

"Was that your guy back home?" She asked

"Yeah, his name is Austin." I answered

"I'd break it off now if I were you. Long distance relationships only work out in the movies."

"It's different with Austin, we've been friends since we were kids, and we're pretty tight- we tell each other everything." I said

"Well, he sounds nice! Hey, do you want to go down to that cute little cafe across the street and get a bite to eat? I'm starving!"

"Yeah sure! I haven't eaten anything since I got here. My tummy isn't very happy with me." I said, laughing

Nicole giggled along with me

"I think this may be the start of a really awesome friendship."

"Me too- Now lets go get some food!' I said opening the front door and heading downstairs with Nicole trailing behind me.

The door to the cafe gave a little *ding* as we walked in and my nose was bombarded with the scent of fresh-baked pastries, sandwiches, and coffee.

"Mmmm! It smells amazing in here!" I said to Nicole

"I agree!"She said heading for the counter.

I eyed the menu, my mouth already starting to water. Sandwiches, soups, and salads. Fruit tarts, triple fudge nut brownies, scones, pastries, and cookies. Coffee, lattes, lemonade, fresh fruit juice, and smoothies.

Nicole placed her order and then I selected a turkey and cheese club, a chocolate chip cookie, and a bottle of peach mango iced tea.

"So what did you get?" I asked Nicole as we sat down at one of the outdoor tables.

"Oh, I got a ham and cheese club with a fruit salad and some lemonade. What about you?"

I quickly rattled off what I got as I eyed the tray that the waitress was bringing to our table.

She placed the food down on the table and I started to devour my lunch.

"So how's your food?" I asked

"Mmmm! It's so yummy! How's yours?"

"It's great! I was thinking that maybe after we eat we can go over and tour the school. Plus, it will give us a chance to get our schedules before class starts on Monday." I suggested

"Yeah, that sounds perfect! What type of music do you mainly practice?" She asked

"Well, I'm a singer/songwriter and I also play piano. What about you?"

"I mainly sing but I also play guitar."

"That's cool, maybe I could write you a song sometime." I said

"Yeah, that would be great!"

We smiled at each other and then continued our meals.

I was so happy to have met such a nice friend- and I can't wait to tell Austin all about it.

A/N

I really hope that you guys all loved this chapter as much as I did! Looks like Ally found a friend in the big city!


End file.
